The Bloodied Chains
by wolflover97
Summary: When shallow girl Hazel learns to love, what consequences will there be?


Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Have you ever felt the feeling of being un-wanted? The glare people give you when you walk into a room or the whine of others when you show up. Have you ever wanted to slowly watch them writhe in pain with just one glance? That's how I feel everyday. My family is not normal. If anything, they are monsters. When I walk into my room, several people will be tied up for my family's next meal. I used to care when they begged me to help them, I used to care when they cried. Now, I just look away and drown out their cries. It's sad really, so many innocent humans. Human, that's what I am. Pathetic and weak.

My family, what you people may consider "vampires", but much worse. They have no heart, no soul, and no mercy. Their called Camiotes. Dumb name, I know, but don't underestimate them. They might just show you how dangerous they can be, and unfortunately, I cant help you. I will simply look away, because I know nothing else.

How I got here? I'm afraid that is not in my knowledge. I no nothing about my past. What is here? We live in a deserted prison in the middle of a little town in Alaska called Willow Creek. Currently 201 residents, but 0 when my family gets done with it.

Now you may be asking yourself who I am. My name is Hazel Mandianna. I am 14 and surrounded by creatures of the dark. You may call me emo, but can you blame me. I've never been to school, but I have seen teachers and school kids in my bedroom so I know that I never want to go. I never make friends, because its too painful when my family ravishes on their flesh.

My fathers name is William, he used to be a U.S. army veteran, now he feeds upon the people he once protected. My mother is Britta, she once taught small children their ABC's and shapes, now she laughs at them when they cry for their mommy's and daddy's. My devil sister Rain has tried to eat me more then once. She particularly likes to date the hunks then she chews on their beefy muscles. She prefers them medium rare. My older brother, Brett, is the only one in the family who seems to care about me. He protects me from my sisters hungry attitude. He has some self control and buys me Starbucks and Subway when he can. He "sleeps" in my room and keeps me safe and alive.

Now that you know about my horror story, lets get on with life.

Today were going to the park fro some "family fun"! My heart is pounding with "excitement". When we arrived many people didn't pay us any attention.

"Idiots." I mumbled.

"Now Hazel, hush, don't want anyone to think your unpleasant, now do we?" Britta hissed at me in a sickly sweet tone.

"Whatever." I whispered bitterly.

"Ooh-la-la." Rain giggled running after some group of senior boys.

She had picked out a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, her usual, but what caught my interest was the boy with dark skin and dark eyes. Black but so full of life. I smiled and Brett came to sit by me.

"Someone catch your interest Hazelnut?" He nudged me teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at his antics and shook my head.

"Nope, just smiling at her usual pickings, brown hair blue eyes."

He smiled and looked over at Rain, who was now leading the boy over to the bathroom, his last pee of his young life. I sighed, it was always like this. Half of me wanted to scream at him to run away and never look back, and half of me just thought he deserved it. All the boys always focus on Rain. She was gorgeous, better than a super model; she looked like a porcelain doll on display. I was just the average weirdo on the street, the emo girl who hates everything and everyone. The one who no one wants to get to know or even wants to look at. Truthfully, I made myself look this way because I know that if I let my heart get taken away by a human boy, I know I won't be able to go on when my family ravishes them, or worse, he likes Rain better. I never found interest in boys until now.

This dark skinned handsome boy who stood looking as if there wasn't a care in the world. A soft smile on his lips and his dark brown eyes lazily looking off into the unknown world. I felt an unfamiliar tug at my heart and a swelling inside my chest. He saw me looking at him and smiled at me while giving a small wave. I smiled bigger than I ever thought possible. How could that simple gesture of his cause me to feel so… happy. I haven't been happy in forever, I don't even remember what it feels like and yet, with that small wave and smile he can make me feel as if I'm going to erupt from the joy filling inside me. He looked away and whispered something to one of his buddies before walking over to our picnic table. I smiled and waved, completely forgetting the fact that my psycho family was right behind me. That tug at me heart was getting stronger and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips when he chuckled at my ridiculous behavior. I wondered to myself why am I such a dork around him. Why cant I just tell him to go away and stay the hell away from me? Why do I melt when he gives me that lopsided grin? The way his eyes wander slowly around the park. Why does it all seem so special to me?

Uh oh, I think I'm in love.

**Okay, no flames, this is my own idea and my first time writing something like this, but I fully support constructive critiscism. Thanks, and review!**


End file.
